


Innocence Lost

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are so much easier as a child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Innocence Lost  
> Characters: Alice and Jack  
> Rating: G  
> Spoilers: Children of Earth  
> Summary: Things are so much easier as a child  
> Notes: Written for tw100 where the prompt was Alice  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

When Alice was five her daddy bought her a book, a funny story about a talking rabbit and a scary queen. He told her that her name came from that book. At age seven she’d been trusted with a secret, her daddy was special but he could get in trouble if anyone knew.

She didn’t always get to see him but loved his visits. When she was fourteen he’d explained what he could assuring her of his love. At twenty-two she found out Alice wasn’t even her real name. She believed her dad loved her though until he sacrificed Steven.


End file.
